


My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark

by Tangled23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangled23/pseuds/Tangled23
Summary: This is a collection of scenes I've written but will probably never have the time to publish as part of a larger fic. Sometimes, there are stories that need to be told no matter how short they are. Anyway, each chapter is inspired by a song. Enjoy!





	1. Eyes On Fire Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of Eyes On Fire. Oliver and Felicity have been working together for about a year since he returned from the island. They haven't met the other members of Team Arrow yet. Also, Oliver is still in vigilante/the hood mode. This one shot was inspired by the Arrow Season 2 rewatch we had on Discord.
> 
> This one is for you, fam!

The club was dark and smelled like alcohol, sweat and piss. All in all, not a pleasant combination.

 

Oliver watched the scantily dressed crowd undulate slowly. Christ, he was getting old. Once upon a time, he would have been at the top balcony, drinking shots with Tommy and eyeing the unsuspecting women on the dancefloor. His heart ached for a moment at the thought of his best friend. Thinking about the dead wouldn’t do any good now. Oliver needed all of his focus to deal with this shit and to protect his partner. He threw a sideway glance at Felicity. He had kept her at arm’s length all evening but if they were to do this, he couldn’t avoid her any longer. With a quiet inhale he turned and faced her.

 

He couldn’t hear anything over the loud banging music. If he concentrated on the repetitive beat for more than one minute, he would surely go mad. Oliver focused on Felicity instead. His hard-won calm disappeared in an instant. Fuck, she looked nothing like his Felicity.  _ Why was she wearing leather? _ He had warned her about this place. Older men with ties to the mafia liked to roam here. Men with kinks and sexual proclivities that should have made her blush to the top of her blonde roots. Instead, she had tried to raise an eyebrow and failed to Oliver’s amusement. Felicity Smoak would not be cowered by the knowledge that smarmy, ancient relics dreamed of being whipped by girls her age. She had done what she always did. She had used the knowledge to her advantage.

 

The moment she felt Oliver staring she turned towards him. He didn’t try to speak and she didn’t either.

 

“Shall we?” he mouthed silently, certain that she would understand him perfectly. She was so attuned to him that it bordered on the supernatural.

 

Felicity inclined her head, signifying her agreement. As one they turned towards the hallway where a bulky expressionless man was standing guard.

 

He gave them the once over. “Password?” he drawled after they had passed his wordless inspection.

 

“Snapdragon,” Oliver replied. His contacts in the Bratva had proven useful. He needed to repay them somehow and soon. But this was a worry for another day.

 

The man let them pass with a move that was supposed to make them feel welcome. Oliver saw right through it. The underlying threat was clear.  _ “Mess with me and you lose your head.” _

 

Oliver acknowledged the unspoken warning and put a hand on Felicity’s back. The leather felt warmer than he expected. For one second, he was sure he felt her shiver but then dismissed the thought. Sure Felicity was attracted to his body. She never tried to hide that. But there was no way she would tremble just because he touched her clothed back.

 

Her decadently clothed back… The damn leather dress had more straps and crisscross patterns than a man could figure out. Perhaps that was the purpose. To drive him mad.

 

Felicity walked briskly next to him, completely oblivious to his thoughts. If she even knew the way he admired her full, rounded, perky butt in that dress she would have thrown a drink at him and slapped his face for good measure.

 

When she realized that he had fallen behind, she narrowed her eyes and looked at him over her shoulder.

 

“Oliver? Are you coming?”

 

The double entendre nearly brought him to his knees. Also, the way she pursed her red lips in displeasure made him dream of all the ways he could kiss her. What he wouldn’t give for one second of her lips on his body. Any part of his body.

 

He uttered a swear word so foul his mother would have washed his mouth with soap. Thank God, it was in Russian and for all of Felicity’s brilliance, foreign languages were not her strong suit.

 

She tapped her foot on the floor. That brought his attention down to her red pumps. If he didn’t stop ogling her soon, he would lose it and make an ass of himself.

 

“Sorry,” he murmured.

 

“We can go back you know. We could leave right now. No harm done.”

 

“No.” Leave? How could he leave when so much depended on the outcome of this outing? “We’re doing this.”

 

She nodded, looking determined. A lock defied her intricate updo and fell on her forehead. She pushed it back in a move that made him miss her glasses. As much as he liked being able to see her blue-green eyes clearly, Felicity’s glasses were a part of her like the bow was a part of him. 

 

“I miss my glasses,” she confessed as if she could read his thoughts.

 

“Let’s get this over with, then.”

 

“Google, I can’t wait to get back to my couch, have a Brooklyn Nine Nine marathon and eat that pint of mint chip I’ve been saving all week.”

 

She allowed herself a moment or two of wistful reverie before focusing on Oliver.

 

“Okay, I’m ready. Let’s do this,” she announced.

 

They walked together once more. Sooner than Oliver would have liked they reached the end of the hallway.

 

The sight that greeted them there was very different. A huge cage was in the middle of a packed room. Men were screaming, cheering and yelling insults as two barely dressed women were fighting. He might have been convinced it was all for show if he weren’t personally acquainted with the man who organized the whole thing.

 

Evan Marks did not care for sport. If there was a match in the cage, it meant he was making good money.

 

“Bet?” a short, good looking guy in a red hoodie suddenly asked. He had approached them silently. It was a testament to Oliver’s distraction that he had failed to notice.

 

“No. Where is Marks?”

 

The young man smirked. “Information isn’t cheap.”

 

“How much?”

 

He pointed at Felicity. “How about a night with her?”

 

“She’s not for sale,” Oliver growled.

 

The guy smiled but before he could comment, Felicity spoke. Her lilting voice was like a breath of fresh air.

 

“You wouldn’t make it through the night, Abercrombie.”

 

She caressed her left side and pulled out - God knows from where - a black leather whip. Oliver was about to intervene when the young man started laughing uproariously.

 

“I like you, Blondie.”

 

Felicity pressed the short whip against his chest. “Take us to Evan Marks, Abercrombie.”

 

He nodded and started walking towards a metal staircase, ignoring Oliver completely. They followed and Oliver wanted to scowl. He didn’t like the way men were stealing furtive glances at Felicity’s exposed calves and thighs as she was climbing the stairs. A primitive part of him wanted to pull her close and shout “Mine!” but she wouldn’t appreciate it. They had a job to do. He had brought her into this mess. The least he could do was pull his head out of his ass.

 

They reached the top of the stairs where a fat man wearing a white suit was sitting on a worn-out couch. As soon as he spotted Oliver he cracked a pleased smile. The guy in the red hoodie helped him get up and whispered something in his ear.

 

“Φίλε μου,” he said in his booming voice and opened his arms wide.

 

Oliver returned the greeting and approached for the customary hug that Evan expected.

 

“Evan, ελπίζω να σε έχει ο Θεός καλά.”

 

Evan patted his rounded stomach. “Όπως βλέπεις, δε μου λείπει τίποτα.”

 

Oliver knew the second he spotted Felicity because his brown eyes widened comically and he rushed to her side.

 

“And who is this lovely creature?”

 

“This is Megan.” Oliver had pulled indifference around him like a cloak. He didn’t care if Evan was currently slobbering over Felicity’s hand. At the moment she was not Felicity. She was a means to an end. And Evan was his target. Nothing more. Nothing less.

 

He remembered the information he had given to Felicity last night. _Target’s name was Evangelos Markou also known as Evan Marks, leader of the Greek Mafia, former friend of Anatoly Knyazev. He didn’t deal in drugs or guns but in information._ _To learn what they wanted they would have to pay a price._

 

“So, what can I do for you Oliver?”

 

They sat down on the worn couch. It squeaked and groaned under Evan’s weight. Felicity crossed her legs playing the part she was supposed to.

 

“I’m looking for someone.”

 

Evan smirked. “That is not news, Oliver. If you weren’t looking for someone you wouldn’t be here.”

 

Oliver leaned back as if he had all the time on the world.

 

“They call him Deathstroke.”

 

Evan jerked slightly. Both he and Felicity pretended not to notice. “That’s gonna cost you, my friend.”

 

Oliver shrugged. Money was not an issue. There was nothing Evan could ask that Oliver wouldn’t give for this piece of information.

 

“The skeleton key.”

 

He felt more than saw Felicity’s surprise. No one was supposed to know about this device. The skeleton key was designed by the Queen Consolidated Applied Sciences division. Only one prototype was produced before Felicity found out and warned Oliver. This unassuming cylindrical object could be used to open literally any door in the world. As soon as he had realized the danger of it falling in the wrong hands he had put a stop to it.

 

“Fine.”

 

Felicity cracked the whip on his leg. Not hard enough to hurt, just to sting. And get his attention. Her eyes narrowed asking him silently if he was really going to do this. 

 

Oliver ignored her warning. “You’ve got a deal.”

 

The big man chuckled. “Not so fast, Oliver. ‘Όποιος βιάζεται, σκοντάφτει’ as they say in my country.”

 

Oliver waited for the other shoe to drop.

 

“One round in the cage.”

 

“Deal.”

 

The Greek raised a finger. “You misunderstand, Oliver. One round in the cage for your lovely assistant, not you.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes,” Felicity said at the same time.

 

Evan got up looking amused.  “I’ll let you figure this out. But if you want this information, you need to pay the price.”

 

“Charon’s obol?” Felicity asked, betraying her keen intelligence.

 

Evan laughed, a deep, booming sound that startled Abercrombie. “You’re the first to call it that, Little One. My patrons do not know much about Greek mythology.”

 

Felicity smiled. “Their loss.”

 

The moment Evan left them alone, Oliver felt her eyes on him. They were sitting so close that he could feel her breath on his face.

 

“It will be fine.”

 

“Yes. Because I’m not going to let you do this.”

 

She grabbed his hand. A jolt of electricity raced up his arm and straight to his heart. She rarely touched him these days.

 

“We knew they might ask for something like this. We prepared for it.” 

 

“You think you’re ready for this. But you’re not. Even if you don't get hurt-”

 

“I won't.”

 

He ignored her interruption, “and that’s a big if, Felicity, you still are an innocent woman. You don’t deserve this shit. You know computers, not fights in cages for the pleasure of these disgusting creatures.” But she didn't just know computers, did she? Ever since she had met him, her life had become something else. She had become someone else. She wasn't just Felicity Smoak, MIT Class of '09 anymore.

 

“Will you look at me, please?”

 

He pointedly continued to stare ahead.

 

“I am not a wallflower. I won’t break, Oliver. I know what I’m doing. You trained me for this exact moment.” She leaned even closer to him. “Please trust me. Treat me as your equal. We’re partners, remember?”

 

“You are my partner. You’re the only one I trust," he conceded. "But do you realize what a round in the cage means? Do you?” He was whispering in her face, blue eyes on fire, likely scaring her but he couldn’t help it. “It means only one person survives.”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s a fight to the death, sweetheart.”

 


	2. Eyes On Fire Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of Eyes On Fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well fam, the finale seriously messed me up. I was drowning in Olicity/OTA feels for weeks. Also, the school year ended on Friday but I had so many things to do that this is actually only my second day off work. As a result, my editing skills suck big time. So you're getting the second part today and a third part by the end of the week. I know this update is short but I promised myself that I would update regularly during the holidays.

Oliver stood up so suddenly, it gave her whiplash.

 

“We’re leaving.”

 

Felicity ground her teeth and prayed for patience. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Really?” he mocked.

 

“Really.” She pointed a finger to his chest. “Stop being melodramatic and help me do this.”

 

He narrowed his gorgeous eyes at her irreverence. “No.”

 

“Yesterday you were all about catching this guy.” She took one step closer to him. He smelled like the forest. It was the clean earthy scent which sometimes haunted her dreams. “What changed now? You predicted this. You knew it was a possibility before we came here and you didn’t care.”

 

“I cared.”

 

A pang of compassion pierced her heart. She grabbed his forearm and caressed it slowly. “Oliver, this man is dangerous. Right?”

 

“Right.”

 

“And no one, not even your contact at ARGUS knows how to find him?”

 

He nodded.

 

“But the boss of the Greek Mafia has info about him? Info we need?”

 

“Enough with the recap. What’s your point?”

 

For a second Felicity considered how unfair it was that he had this height advantage because now he was using every single one of his 6’1’’ to tower over her.

 

“Oliver, this is personal for you. Let me help. Please.”

 

He turned towards the cage. A group of men was cleaning the blood and gore of the previous fight. Felicity suppressed a shudder.

 

“Do you know why this is so personal for me?”

 

She shook her head.

 

“It’s my fault Deathstroke is out there. I had the chance to kill him once and I didn’t. I messed up and I’m willing to pay the price. But you.. You did nothing wrong. Except trust a crazy guy in a hood.”

 

“Is this about the island? Why didn’t you say something before?”

 

He ran a hand through his hair, looking obviously agitated. “These were five years where NOTHING good ever happened. Nothing!” He was yelling in her face again but she didn’t even flinch. Oliver’s anger didn’t scare her. It was pure in a way she couldn’t explain. And more directed towards himself than anyone else. “I don’t want you to pay for my mistakes. You told me there’s another way, Felicity.”

 

“Megan,” she hissed. It wasn’t like Oliver to forget to use her middle name in the middle of an op. Which meant that he was really ready to blow this and damn the consequences. Shit. “And I also told you that you need to learn to accept help. Is it too much to ask for a little faith? We trained for this!”

 

"We trained in the Foundry, in a controlled environment. This is the exact opposite. No amount of training on the mats will get you ready for this moment."

 

"You told me this could happen. Remember? Some part of you expected this."

 

"I didn't train for you a fight to the death! I trained you in case you needed to defend yourself."

 

Evan interrupted their discussion. “I brought clothes for the Little One.” He handed her a pair of black leather shorts and a matching bikini top. Felicity made a disgusted face but took them anyway. It wasn't as if she could fight in her stupid dress anyway. “Your opponent is ready and the crowd is getting restless.”

 

Evan left and Felicity leaned on Oliver. “Help me change.”

 

“No.”

 

“I do not want to discuss this anymore, Oliver. Do you think I want to go in there? Do you think I want to fight? I’m not crazy. But there is no other way. I know it and you know it.” She turned her back towards him, “Now, unzip me.”

 

His fingers caressed the leather for a moment. “No matter what, I’ll be waiting for you. I won’t let anyone hurt you even if I have to get in the damn cage myself. We’re in this together.”

 

She nodded and changed quickly leaving her folded dress on a metallic chair. She couldn’t stop the blush that covered her cheeks when she realized that Oliver must have gotten an eyeful but that was the least of their problems now. After all, she saw him shirtless all the time. It was the same thing, wasn’t it?

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver felt helplessness suffuse every molecule of his being. Two emotions he had become intimately acquainted with on the fucking island; helplessness and death. But where he had accepted - and even welcomed at some point - death, he would never accept helplessness.

 

A montage of the worst moments of his life flashed before his eyes.

 

The first time he saw Sara drown before he could catch her.

 

The day his father shot himself on the boat before he could stop him.

 

The night Ivo killed Shado before he could make a choice.

 

Each incident was etched on his mind forever. And now, the possibility of another one of these horrible moments loomed on the horizon.

 

Felicity lying dead, broken on the filthy floor before he could save her.

 

No. This one he refused to accept. Because what good was his training, what good was his superhero persona if he couldn't protect those he loved? The Hood - or the Arrow as they called him these days - wouldn't allow her to get hurt.

 

He watched Felicity walk towards Evan with confidence. The Greek was explaining the rules of the match. No weapons were allowed. This was hand to hand combat only. The last person standing would be declared the winner, the other would be too dead to care. Felicity’s gaze scanned the crowd, noticing everything and everyone. He could already see her incredible mind racing.

 

Evan left her alone and approached Oliver with a smile.

 

“If she dies, you die.” The time for pleasantries was over.

 

“Do you care so much about the Little One, my friend?”

 

Oliver leaned towards Evan and dropped his voice conspiratorially, “It’s not me that you should worry about. She works with The Hood.”

 

Evan’s eyes widened comically. Oliver felt a hot surge of satisfaction at the sight of his fear.

 

“He will have taught her his tricks then. She will win, Oliver. Yes, yes. I’m sure.”

 

“Better hope you’re right.”

 

Felicity walked towards him, barefoot. He grabbed her hand and led her away from the Greek.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

She pointed towards her chest. “I can’t fight in this thing, Oliver. My boobs will fall out and then I’ll get distracted trying to push them back in and lose the fight. I mean, they’re not much to look at but still I’d rather not flash everyone here. I’m okay with fighting. Naked boob wrestling not so much.”

 

Oliver felt his lips lift upward. That ridiculous statement was 100% Felicity Smoak. Her babbling could light even his darkest days. Without a word, he pulled off his expensive shirt to reveal a simple white undershirt. He took it off and handed it to her.

 

“Just don’t leave it hanging out. Anything can be used against you in a fight.”

 

“At least my hair won’t be in the way. That’s something.”

 

They both put their clothes on and headed back towards the makeshift arena.

 

“Remember everything I’ve taught you. Fight with your heart and body, not your brain. And if you feel you can’t make it, give me the signal and I’ll come for you.”

 

“I’ll make it,” she promised.

 

Oliver knew he shouldn’t but he caught her shoulders to hold her still. He wanted to say something, anything that would keep her there with him. What did one say to the only person who knew and accepted his true self? What should he say to the only partner he had after his return? What could he say to the woman he had been pushing away for more than a year? Words had always failed him when it counted. He had no problem doling out compliments. But telling Felicity Smoak that he…

 

“I know,” she assured him, even though he hadn’t spoken. She caressed his cheek, running her fingers through his scruff.

 

Oliver’s chest heaved and his hands felt clammy. He stared at her, memorizing her features, still unable to utter a word.

 

Felicity touched her forehead to his, gently. She had to stand on her toes and he had to bend but they figured it out. Like they always did.

 

“I have to go.” Her hot breath feathered across his lips. “See you in a minute.”

 

As she turned and marched to the cage, Oliver finally found the words he needed to say but she was too far away to hear them. So he said them quietly under his breath and prayed to a God he didn't even believe in.

 

_Don’t leave me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Here's a little teaser of what's coming:
> 
> Felicity will kick butt, Oliver's overprotective tendencies will get the best of him, a new member will join Team Arrow and... sexytimes! ;-)
> 
> PS. Song: Eyes On Fire by Blue Foundation  
> PPS. Did I borrow a line from Endgame? Yes, I did. Because I loved this line very much. Insert ugly crying.


End file.
